The Big Three Parents
by HPTGHPJO
Summary: Three comforting moments between Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and their children after the war. Percy is scared by visions of the dead. Nico is furious that the god of the underworld is trying to act fatherly. Thalia is afraid of heights. Three one-shots. The Big Three are finally dads. Be prepared for sweetness, lightning, and anger. Sequel "Heartless" is up now!


**I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. *Tears***

**The Big Three Parents**

_A Distraught Sea_

Thunder so loud it could have been a thousand miles away growled outside, lightning crackling along with it. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. My body trembled and tears escaped my eyes. Bodies and more bodies flashed my vision. I saw Beckendorf and then Silena, Ethan Nakamura, as well as Luke. The fat Satyr Lineus clouded my eyes for a moment and then Dionysus's son and Daedalus.

Then I began to see more, more than the cold, cruel reality. I saw lies, false deaths that never really occurred. Grover lay sprawled in the forest, covered in blood while Juniper cried over him. My mom lay lifeless in Paul's shaking arms. Rachel's leg was bent at an odd angle, her head twisted unnaturally. Tyson was slashed with a sword, nothing but a pile of dust. Thalia was struggling hopelessly as strong hands wrapped around her neck. Nico sobbed uncontrollably as he was kicked in the side, slashed with a poisoned knife. And worst of all: Annabeth had a dagger in her stomach, her hand stretched out to me, begging for help.

I screamed agonizingly as arms wrapped themselves around me, the arms strongly lifted me as I struggled, pulling me close to a warm body.

"Shh," I was gently rocked like a little baby. "It's alright Percy, it's me, your father."

"Dad," I gasped, turning so I met his sea colored eyes, my eyes. My hands clutched to the front of his button down shirt with palm trees covering them, burying my face in his chest. Poseidon stroked my hair as he slid onto the bed I occupied in Cabin Three, holding me close as he comforted me like a father should do to his child.

"It's alright Percy, my brave son. You are alright, you are safe now," he wrapped blankets around me and I noticed I'd been shivering horribly as if it were a snowy winter. I nestled into the blankets, enjoying the warmth, my tear streaked face lying against him. Poseidon lay down against the pillows still stroking my hair as well as my back, rubbing small circles to sooth my sobs. I felt like a wimp, a sixteen year old boy acting like a baby. I was pathetic.

My hands reached up to wipe my tears but my father stopped me from doing so. I looked into his eyes questionably and he gave me slight smile. "It's alright to cry, my son. You have been through more than you should have, more than anyone should have gone through."

"I love you, dad," I found myself saying against my will. I was surprised at my own words. But it was understandable. My father was a lot kinder than most Godly parents.

"I love you too, Perseus, you are my son, my brave and heroic, kind son," Poseidon kissed the top of my head, ruffling my hair afterwards. "You are the best son anyone could ever ask for."

"Thanks dad," I snuggled inside the warm blankets, my eyes closing tiredly as my father comforted me.

_A Furious Son of Death_

"Father," I knelt before Hades, God of the Underworld, my head bowed to him. I had to say I was surprised I had managed to convince my dad to fight with the Olympians. I was proud of myself.

"Nico," a hand lifted my chin and I had to stifle a small gasp to see my father standing before me. "Rise son," he grabbed my hands and lifted me up, embracing me in an unwilling hug.

"What are you doing?" I growled loudly, pushing him away from me with a harsh glare. "Just because you actually fought for Olympus like I wanted and we won doesn't mean you can suddenly become so fatherly to me," he looked taken back and shocked, Hades even took a step back. "You hate me, father! Don't act like you love me! I'm no son of yours," a wimpy sob escaped my throat and I cursed myself for being so weak before my dad. "You told me that it would be better if I had died in my sister's place! What kind of father would say that, let alone think that?"

Hades closed his eyes, listening to my ongoing shouts without a single complaint. Finally when I finally finished yelling his dark eyes met mine. He grabbed my wrists and ignored my useless struggles. "I will never in the rest of my forever unending, immortal life forgive myself for everything I have ever done to hurt you Nico," his voice was unnaturally soft and sincere for a god of death. "I can't say I was ever the best father, maybe it runs in the family," he shook his head. "But that was never a reason for my actions towards you and I apologize for everything I've done to you."

"You are lying! You never have cared about me! You hate me just like your father hated you!" For a second I'd thought I had taken things too far but my dad didn't seem to care.

"No Nico I love you," Hades tried to assure me, barely managing to keep my wrists still in his strong hands. "I do not deserve a son like you. I will never deserve you. I don't deserve a brave boy like you, who despite all the harsh things his father did to him would come back and urge his father to fight for his family. But I have you and from now on I will do nothing to harm you ever again."

I froze, wishing my father would let go of my wrists. "You're harming my wrists," I pointed out somewhat childishly but he did loosen his grip a little. Tears watered in my eyes but I couldn't wipe them away. My legs wanted to run. I knew my father was lying to me.

"I'm so sorry Nico, please forgive me," he hugged me like a father, finally releasing my wrists but my feet felt like they were glued to the ground, I couldn't run away from him now. I didn't respond, I refused to hug him back but I didn't push away. "I will do anything to make you believe me, I'd swear on the Styx if you even mildly wanted me to."

As Hades released me I asked, "When did you become so comforting?"

A small smile played on his lips as he spoke, "I learnt it from Poseidon, I suppose. If definitely wasn't my loving father. In the stomach of Kronos our three dear sisters were almost always in tears. Poseidon was better at stuff like comforting than I, but if I had to…they used to lean to me for comfort. I was their older brother."

"Perhaps you'll mend that relationship someday," I offered.

"Perhaps," repeated Hades. "But I think they are all a bit to smitten with our dear brother Zeus. Sometimes I think I'm the only one who remembers he had it all, the good life outside of our fathers hell-like stomach. Then where am I forced afterwards. A real hell!" He chuckled as I jumped, thunder roared far away. "It seems our king is a bit upset," he put an arm around my shoulder, leading me out of his throne room. I didn't have the energy to push it away.

"Da-" I stopped myself. I'd almost called my father dad. It seemed to please him. His smile brightened his pale face so I glared towards him.

"You can call me dad, I don't mind. I am your dad, Nico, like it or not I am," he had brought me into Persephone's garden and I was near to bolting away. She'd kill me if she found out I'd been in here.

"Um…father…Persephone-"

"Would be furious if she knew we were in here," he finished for me, grinning like a madman. "But more furious if she knew we were talking about your mother."

"You're going to tell me about my mother," I jumped up, unable to hide my eagerness as he nodded. I through my arms around him but instantly recoiled, my dad wasn't the hugging type and neither was I.

_Lightning Strikes_

"Dad, stop it already!" I yelled at him as the lightning crackled once more. "We've just fought a war and you're just upset that the rest of the Gods are all way better parents than you are or will ever be." I instantly regretted my words as they'd slipped from my mouth. I was lucky enough that he offered me a place to stay while the hunters were on a temporary break.

I expected him to glare at me, threaten me with the lightning bolt he carried but he just sighed, his face gloomy. The thunder stopped as one last strike of lightning hit the sky.

We stood on a large balcony on Mount Olympus, overlooking much of Manhattan even though it went completely unnoticed by the mortals. They could pass by it every day of their short lives and never notice it above their heads. Zeus was leaning over, looking down at the large city while I stood in the center, afraid to take another step. I don't care what anyone says, I'm a daughter of Zeus and I'm afraid of heights. That's like a child of Poseidon afraid of water or a child of Hades afraid of death.

"Come here, Thalia," my father commanded and I nervously gulped. My hands shook as I stumbled over, I squeezed my eyes shut as I neared the edge. I steadied myself by grabbing the sides, holding deathly tight to the columns preventing me from falling over the side. My breath stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong, child?" My father noticed my fear.

I opened my eyes long enough to shout him a glare, which must have looked pretty funny because he laughed.

"You're afraid of heights," he realized, grabbing my hands away. I nodded, opening my eyes. "It's alright, my daughter. Nothing will hurt you while you're in the air. I will not let anything in the air survive if it dares to touch you."

"What about gravity?" I asked shakily.

Zeus laughed as he spoke, "Let's go inside. We'll have some hot chocolate," he offered, leading me into the kitchen.

Together we sat silently, sipping our drinks. As the silence grew on I found myself thinking of things I'd rather not. The death of Luke. I wasn't there but I heard it was plain horrid. From what I'd managed to get out of Annabeth didn't tell me much. Still, Luke was my friend before he betrayed us. He died a true hero despite what anyone thought.

Tears swelled in my electric blue eyes, falling down my face as I desperately tried to wipe them away.

"Thalia," Zeus seemed to be a new parent. It would have been a rather funny moment if I weren't in tears. "It's alright," my father knew I was thinking about the war, he'd probably assumed I was thinking of a friend's death. He set down his drink, taking my hot chocolate from my hands and setting it on the table, standing he came to me. "I know I haven't been the best of a father, but I can tell when you're upset," he hugged me and I didn't think to push away, I returned the hug, crying into his shirt.

**So what did you think?**

**Alright, I know it was a little out of character, okay so it was a lot out of character and relatively impossible. But if you're going to flame me, if you truly feel it's worth wasting your time, please don't make it about something I know.**

**Constructive criticism is great and appreciated!**

**Should I do a sequel or something?**

**Which one-shot did you like best? Percy's and Poseidon's? Nico's and Hades's? Thalia's and Zeus's? Or Bob's and Bill's…wait…those aren't PJO characters…nevermind.**

**What would you think about a giant fanfiction about all three of the big three and their children? Like a bonding fanfiction that would never in our wildest dreams be written in an actual PJO book?**

**Tell me this in the review YOU WILL write. PLEASE I BEG YOU! Reviews influence me greatly.**


End file.
